


One of These Nights

by Jessia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossover, Dubious Consent, F/M, Marauders, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessia/pseuds/Jessia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A PWP set in the Marauders Era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of These Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Set in MWPP-era for HP; sometime in high school for BtVS. I haven’t written or decided how Willow gets to the HP ‘verse. I’m working on the assumption that HP and BtVS are in different dimensions which accounts for the year differences. Also, this was my very first PWP. 
> 
> Originally published circa 2006.

Willow approached the door to the sixth year boys’ dormitory with some trepidation. What if they had wards on the door? They were, after all, the most notorious pranksters Hogwarts had to offer. She wouldn’t put it past the Marauders to rig their door against intruders, innocent or otherwise. Cautiously, she reached for the knob, pausing a hair’s breadth away from it.

‘Now or never.’

It was either risk it or go back to bed unbelievably frustrated – again. Throwing caution to the wind, she opened the door in one swift motion. After a few seconds of nothing happening, she opened eyes that she hadn’t even realized she’d closed. Breathing a sigh of relief, she took a moment to look around.

It soon became glaringly apparent why no wards had been placed on the entrance this night. Butterbeer and firewhiskey bottles littered the floor intermingled with an interesting assortment of Muggle alcohol bottles. A soft snore drifted over from the bed closest to the door where she glimpsed Peter half sprawled on the mattress and half falling off of it.

Shaking her head with a small smile of amusement, Willow contemplated the other three beds. The drapes were closed around all three, giving her no clue as to who inhabited each. Stepping carefully over and around bottles, she made her way over to the first.

Pulling the hangings aside revealed James resting peacefully with a slight smile on his face. She did not even consider before shaking her head to rule him out. ‘No, Lily would kill me…’ Best for her to stick with the original plan. She closed the drape again and moved to the next bed.

This time the redhead found Remus, though he appeared to be sleeping more fitfully than James and Peter. His brow was creased into a frown, and his breath came quick and shallow. It seemed that even alcohol-induced sleep wasn’t enough to erase the troubles plaguing Remus. ‘Oh, love,’ she thought with a sigh. Leaning down she placed a soft kiss on his forehead, and it smoothed under her touch. She then gently pressed her lips to his and they opened of their own accord. Slipping her tongue inside, Willow continued to kiss him until his breathing evened out and slowed. Pulling away she found she needed a moment to calm her own breath. Remus was definitely attractive, but this wasn’t his style and wasn’t why she was here. ‘Stick to the plan,’ she reminded herself. Closing the drape she crept to the last bed.

Pausing just next to it, she pulled out her wand and conjured a small flame encased in a bubble. As she drew back the bed hangings, she set it afloat towards the top of the canopy. This shed a warm golden light over the sleeping form of Sirius Black. His dark, slightly-longer-than-dress-code hair fell across his face, obscuring his features. One arm was flung above his head on his pillow, while the rest of his limbs were spread out to cover as much of the bed as possible. Her gaze traveled lower, taking in his lean chest and…

‘Oh, my…’ Willow’s thoughts trailed off as her eyes fell upon the sheet that had crept almost indecently low on his hips, the thin material revealing the outline of his manhood. She wasn’t very surprised to discover that Sirius slept naked; it would just make her plan that much easier.

Raising her wand once more, she cast a silencing charm around the bed then placed her wand on the nightstand. She quickly stripped out of her nightdress and crawled lightly onto the bed, careful to shift her weight on the mattress as little as possible. On her hands and knees, Willow closed the drape behind herself. Reaching down she gently pulled the sheet away from Sirius’ body, exposing his mostly erect member.

She licked her lips in anticipation before bending down to place a kiss upon the head. It hardened further, and thus encouraged, she took one long lick from base to tip. Sirius let out a shuddering breath, and she froze until it became clear he was not waking. Returning to her task once again, she engulfed him in the wet heat of her mouth, taking him in as far as she could manage before pulling back. Willow continued sliding up and down his engorged shaft, alternating between sucking and tracing the veins on the underside with her tongue. Though he remained asleep, after several minutes of divine torture, Sirius’ body shook slightly with pent-up adrenaline. Deciding she’d warmed him up enough by now, she released his cock with one gentle scrape of teeth that had his hips arching off the bed.

Straddling his hips, she then kissed a meandering trail up his torso. Reaching his nipples, she laved each thoroughly with her tongue, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Sirius. Willow lifted her head in order to finally view his face in the dim light provided by the flame as she brushed the strands of dark hair out of the way. However, it seemed Sirius’ instincts for self-preservation finally kicked in after sensing movement near his head, for in the next instant strong hands were gripping her upper arms painfully, and his steely blue gaze locked onto her green eyes.

“What the hell are you doing?” he demanded in a hoarse whisper.

She licked her lips nervously, thinking that perhaps this had been a bad idea, until she noticed the way his gaze flicked down to her mouth for a split second and his pupils dilated. Regaining some of her confidence, she leaned down to capture an earlobe between her teeth. She bit down lightly before soothing away the hurt with a stroke of her tongue, causing Sirius to shiver.

When she spoke, her voice came out in a breathy whisper. “I have a problem with you, Sirius.”

His brow furrowed. “With me?”

She nodded her head, their faces so close together that their noses brushed as she did so. “Oh, yes. You see, I’m around you each day in classes and at meals; I’m entertained by the Marauders’ pranks – even participated in a few. But that isn’t enough for you.”

He raised his eyebrows at this declaration. “Oh really?”

“Mm-hm. You’ve now taken to invading my dreams. I can’t even get a decent night’s sleep because you keep waking me up all hot and bothered. Now, I think I require some assistance to remedy this situation…” At this she shifted in his grip so that she could slide her wetness against his aching shaft. “I need your help, Sirius. I need you.”

Sirius couldn’t help the groan that tore from his throat. His hands slid down from her arms to cup her ass as he pulled her more firmly against his now throbbing erection, causing her to moan at the contact.

Willow lifted herself up and impaled herself upon his cock in one swift motion. “Fuck yeah,” she breathed as his length filled her.

The sudden feeling of her tight heat surrounding him, coupled with the uncharacteristic expletive, nearly undid Sirius. With a feral growl, he lunged for her lips, rolling her underneath him as he teased her mouth open for his exploring tongue.

His action startled a gasp out of Willow, which quickly turned into whimpers of pleasure as his talented lips and teeth moved along her jaw until he could lick and nip the satiny flesh her neck. Sirius began to thrust slowly, and one of his hands left her hips to toy with a nipple. The combination of sensations left her clawing at his back in desperation, and she tightened her legs around his waist urging him to move faster.

Sirius was more than happy to comply with her silent request, lifting her hands above her head to twine their fingers together as he increased the pace of his thrusts. He was rewarded with Willow crying out in wanton desire. Though most of what she said was incoherent, he was fairly sure he could make out his name and what sounded like ‘faster’, ‘harder’, and ‘more.’

Sirius didn’t need to be told twice.

He redoubled his efforts, nearly pulling all the way out of her before slamming back in. Willow met him thrust for thrust, raising her hips to force him deeper each time he reentered her. Just as Sirius was beginning to feel the familiar signs of imminent release, Willow cried out, her walls clenching around his cock as she came. This sent Sirius over the edge, as well, and he came with a shout before collapsing atop her.

It was several long moments before their heartbeats slowed and their breathing returned to some semblance of normal. Worried he was crushing her, Sirius lifted himself up on his elbows to gaze down at the redhead beneath him.

His smirk and one raised eyebrow warned her to be wary of what was to come next. She was not disappointed. “So have we successfully solved your problem?” he inquired in an innocent tone that was not at all convincing.

Willow couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. “Oh, no. I’m sure this is a problem that will take several long and involved sessions to conquer.”

“Good,” he merely replied. She caught the gleam in his eye as he leaned down and kissed her thoroughly.

He moved off of her and lay on his back so he could cradle her to his side. She laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Muttering the incantation to extinguish the flame floating above them, she fell asleep twirling a lock of ebony hair around her fingers. Sirius placed a gentle kiss atop her hair and sank back into sleep, sated and content.

~Finis~


End file.
